


you're atlas in his sleepin'

by vogelwrites



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “Can you just behave?” Skraak snaps, turning and allowing his tail to swing out and hit Hamid square in the jaw.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Skraak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015998
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	you're atlas in his sleepin'

**Author's Note:**

> day 24 - edging
> 
> thanks to zai for choosing the ship for this!! it was fun writing this bc i've never written hamid/skraak before. 
> 
> title from movement by hozier

“Can you just _behave?_ ” Skraak snaps, turning and allowing his tail to swing out and hit Hamid square in the jaw. Hamid winces, skin on his cheek turning red and angry. “Keep your hands behind your back or I’ll tie them down, understood?”

Hamid nods, clasping his hands tight behind his back. He bites back a whimper as Skraak’s tail slides its way down his body and slips between his legs. Their tail is thin at the end, and the point of it pokes at his hole before being shoved inside, the thicker part stretching him out. Hamid grits his teeth but a moan slips out and his hips jerk of their own accord. He pushes back onto it and whines but doesn’t beg, doesn’t allow himself to beg. He’s trying _so hard_ to behave, to be good for Skraak, to prove that he’s worthy of the kobolds. 

“Good,” is all Skraak says, their tail fucking in and out of Hamid relentlessly. 

Hamid can feel himself getting closer and closer, his backward thrusts becoming more desperate before he lets out a pained whine as Skraak withdraws their tail. 

“Not yet. Wait.” They shove their tail back inside Hamid with no other warning, making sure it goes inside as far as it can. Hamid keens, hands gripping each other where they’re still held behind his back. 

Skraak brings him to the edge of release and then deprives him of it two more times, delighting in his whines and whimpers. The third time Skraak’s tail slips out of him Hamid nearly cries, biting his lip to keep the pleas in.

The fourth time Hamid feels himself about to come, Skraak runs a claw down his chest. 

“ _Now._ ”

Hamid comes so hard he thinks he passes out, legs shaking and nails biting into his own palms. Skraak waits until he stops shaking before sliding their tail out of him and wrapping their claws around Hamid’s hands and disentangling them from each other before handing him his shirt and heading towards the door.

Right before Skraak pulls the door shut behind themself, they turn around. “Good job, Hamid,” they say. 

Hamid thinks they mean it.


End file.
